Time
by bestinyou
Summary: It's Christmas time, and Watson has a unique gift idea.  LIGHTSLASH  ONESHOT


**Time**

**(A/N) None of these characters are mine. Light slash. Reviews greatly appreciated.**

"Holmes?" I inquired, "You haven't put any thought into my Christmas present have you?"

Holmes looked at me amusement evident in his dark eyes, "Why no Watson, I have not, yet there are still three weeks left, so do not worry." He replied.

"Oh, no it's not that, you see I was thinking that perhaps we could try something a bit different this year, for instance come up with original gifts instead of buying any." I said.

Holmes contemplated this for a moment, his tongue absently travelled across his lower lip, unknowingly driving me wild. I knew what my present would be, what he would do with it would be up to him, hopefully my latest assumptions were correct. Perhaps, Holmes did want me, I certainly wanted him... "Watson, that is a wonderful idea my dear boy!" Holmes exclaimed and returned to his paper, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

The three weeks passed quickly and soon it was Christmas Eve. The tree was up, and decorated quirkily to the liking of Sherlock Holmes. We sat in amicable silence in our chairs sipping tea, and munching on fresh cookies made by Mrs. Hudson. The clock soon struck eleven and I announced that I would retire for bed. Holmes nodded his goodnight wished me a Merry Christmas and said with a wink "I look forward to your present tomorrow Watson." With that I climbed the stairs anticipation of tomorrow tingling in the back of my mind.

I awoke early due to my excitement. It was much too early for a grown man to wake on Christmas morning but I could not contain myself. I hopped out of bed and dressed myself before descending the stairs to the sitting room, where to my pleasure Sherlock Holmes sat, smiling and watching me expectantly as I took the seat next to him.

"Merry Christmas old boy!" I exclaimed holding out a tiny box to him.

"Why thank you Watson and a Merry Christmas to you as well." he replied "May I open it now?"

"Of course, of course!" I answered, watching him nervously, though he didn't notice.

He slowly lifted the lid of the box and let out a bark of laughter. He held up the card in the box that read:_ Anything you want from me for ten whole minutes._

"Ten whole minutes?" he teased, "Is that all?"

"Well, I assumed that if you had longer I would probably be in some perilous situation, so yes, ten whole minutes." I answered with a wink, and thought I saw a slight tinge on pink on Holmes' cheeks.

"When does it start?" He asked curiously.

"How about now? I replied.

"Very well," Holmes smiled, "Drop and give me twenty soldier." He commanded.

I complied, chuckling and began the pushups. Twenty was next to nothing for me, however my jacket and collared shirt were quite uncomfortable to wear when doing pushups. So, I stood up quickly and held a finger up to Holmes. I shrugged out of my jacket and shirt, freeing myself of the cumbersome fabrics. I then resumed my task, sweat trickling down the back of my neck. I finished and stood up to find Holmes sitting on the couch his head in his hands. Alarmed I quickly sat down next to him and placed a concerned hand on his shoulder. He groaned at the contact which only added to my worries.

"Whatever is the matter, Holmes?" I asked anxiously.

"I-I can't do this, Watson, I simply can't." he answered.

"You can't do what, Holmes?" I asked confused.

"You-you're gift, I can't-I-I can't do this, you're..!" Holmes rambled on trailing off into silence, his head still in his hands.

"Come now, it's alright, that's fine, I was just trying to have some fun," I replied putting my hand under his chin and tilting his head up so his eyes met mine. "It's fine." I whispered.

It was then as we looked at each other that I noticed a change in his eyes from earlier. Yes, they were still dark and beautiful as ever, but now they were… smoldering. His irises had darkened, his eyes were… hungry.

"It's fine." I whispered again, but my voice had changed without my consent. It was no longer comforting, to my utter horror it was husky and needing. I stared at him, my resolve to control my insatiable yearning for him wavering. I ran my tongue across my lips, and leaned in closer, holding his gaze. There were mere inches between us. I whispered again, "Are you sure you cannot accept my gift Holmes?"

He seemed to have lost his ability to answer me. It would have been amusing had I not been yearning for him as I was. After another moment, he slowly shook his head, as there was next to no room between us the tip of his nose brushed mine and I closed my eyes.

He spoke so softly then, that I had to strain to hear it. "There is still time left I suppose." And before I could respond he had pressed his lips to mine. My lips parted as his tongue brushed eagerly across my lower lip. My own tongue darted forward, seeking his, seeking Holmes. And when our tongues met, and I tasted him, it was pure slowly pulled away after a few more moments and rested his forehead against mine.

"Merry Christmas, Holmes." I whispered.

He gave a throaty laugh, "Yes, Merry Christmas John" he answered, "but I suppose time is up now is it?"

I looked deep into his sparkling dark eyes and whispered. "Time will never be up, Holmes, never." And I pulled him close for a passionate kiss.

**FIN**


End file.
